Sobreviviendo a Marinette
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Adrien estaba muy feliz de al fin haber encontrado a su lady, pero al igual que aquel primer encuentro, la chica tras en antifaz venía con una mochila llena de torpeza. ¿Podrá Adrien sobrevivir a los accidentes causados por la torpeza de Marinette y así convencerla de que sea su novia? ¡Pasen y vean!
1. Inicio

No hay justificativo para lo que leerán a continuación, solo una loca idea de una noche de insomnio xD

.

.

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**

**Inicio**

* * *

Cuando Adrien Agreste descubrió que Ladybug era Marinette, se sintió muy conflictuado. Primero, porque se sentía un idiota por todo lo que había estado frente a sus narices y no se había percatado. ¿_Tendría que ir al oftalmólogo?_ Y segundo, porque su Lady, esa que siempre se veía ruda, decidida e intimidante era realmente una extraña personita tan dulce como los macarrones que siempre estaba regalando en el salón. Realmente le costaba asimilarlo, pero luego, llegaba el director Damocles para hablar con ella por ser la representante de la clase y su lado Ladybug se potenciaba, ahora que la admiraba con más detenimiento, como se paraba frente a todo el salón, como hablaba moviendo sus manos, sus ojos, sus gestos al dar indicaciones o sugerencias…

_¿Se podía estar más enamorado?_

Quizás sí, si la chica que le quitaba suspiros mientras eran superhéroes o simples compañeros de clases, le hiciera caso.

Y no lo hacía. Porque la muy terca le había rehusado la palabra durante una semana, ni siquiera le abría el tragaluz cuando la visitaba como Chat Noir. ¡Hasta había puesto en contra a sus adorables futuros suegros! Eso no podía ser así.

Un día, aburrido de tantas idas sin retorno, la acorraló dejándola sin escapatoria. La chica suspiro con pesadez, mientras trataba de liberarse del rubio.

—No querrás montar un número, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el chico, con una sonrisa ladeada. Marinette frunció el ceño, ese Chat Noir sin máscara le ponía los pelos de punta porque no podía hacer nada para golpearlo como normalmente haría si tuviera su yo-yo a mano. ¿Por qué Chat Noir tenía que ser tan irresistible? Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, sacando su Ladybug interna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero una oportunidad —respondió directo.

—Oportunidad, ¿de qué? —Adrien alzó la ceja derecha comprendiendo bien el juego de la chica, así que acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero —confesó—, o a quien quiero…

Marinette suspiró con resignación.

—Bien, pero —antes que el modelo festejara, mostró su dedo índice derecho en alto—, antes necesitas hacer algo por mí.

—Lo que quieras, My lady —indicó, moviéndose con galantería.

—Sobrevive a mi torpeza —le propuso, sabiendo que cuando fuera víctima de su mala suerte, el ángel de Paris saldría corriendo.

Adrien sonrió, sabía que Marinette era torpe, había vivido su torpeza incluso siendo Ladybug. Aun recordaba el "Torpeza" con el que se presentó cuando se conocieron. La miró con decisión y extendió su mano derecha hacia la chica.

—Bien, trato, ya seas Ma-rinette, o Ma-ladroit, siempre serás Ma-lady —contestó el rubio emocionado. Marinette observó la mano que tenía el Miraculous de la destrucción. ¿Y si se lo robaba y pedía el deseo de nunca haber sido Ladybug? No, no podía hacer eso, ¿qué clase de guardiana de los Miraculous sería?

—Ok —le tomó la mano—. Es un trato.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rincon de la que escribe:**

¡Taran! Cosas raras por así decirlo vendrán de este fic, no tengo planificado cuando o como actualizaré, solo sé que lo haré porque ya tengo varias ideas estupidas en la cabeza...

¡Sí tienen sugerencias, son bienvenidas!

Solo para aclarar: El "Maladroit" lo dice en la versión francesa, que vendría a significar como "Torpeza" lo puse porque quedaba bien el juego de palabras con las "Ma" xD

Y eso...

Nos estamos leyendo!

Aquatic~

21 de Agosto de 2019


	2. En Contra

_**Por el amor que le entregaron a esta historia... ¡Les dejo otro capitulo! **_

* * *

_**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**_

**_En Contra_**

* * *

_**Antes del desafio...**_

Marinette entró a la panadería como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo o alguien, llevándose por delante a su padre que portaba una bandeja de croissant, el robusto hombre, con un movimiento digno de un circo, atrapó todos los bocadillos dulces antes de que tocaran el suelo, salvando la tarde.

—¡Lo siento, papá! —dijo apenada la chica.

—¿Qué te pasó? —consultó Sabine, observando con detenimiento a su hija.

—Si viene Adrien o Chat Noir a buscarme, no estoy, me mudé, me hice monja... no, esperen eso no... Solo, ¡no estoy!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tom, dejando la bandeja en su lugar para volver a la cocina.

—¡Porque ambos me persiguen! —confesó—. Adrien me fastidia todo el día en el colegio —explicó a sus padres. Y no estaba mintiendo, aquel niño tímido y cuidadoso había desaparecido junto con su máscara para darle paso al chico coqueto, coqueteaba tanto con ella que solo quería golpearlo, pero se frenaba, no podía arruinar esa hermosa carita que tenía su adorado Adrien. Sacudió la cabeza indignada por sus propios pensamientos—. Y Chat Noir —frunció el ceño, recordando que ahora su balcón parece florería porque cada noche le deja un ramo de rosas y chocolates, que por cierto no pensaba regresar, porque ya se los había comido—, viene todas las noches a golpearme el tragaluz de mi balcón y no me deja dormir.

Levantó la mirada hacia sus padres, esperando que ambos se vieran enojados por aquel atrevido chico que la molestaba con sus dos personalidades. Esperaba ver a su padre con la pala del horno en posición de ataque al igual que su madre, que era buena karateka, pero no, estaban los dos ansiosos, como si lo que acababa de contarles fuera una maravilla y no una pesadilla.

—¿Y a cuál vas a aceptar? —preguntó Sabine, juntando sus manos en un aplauso silencioso— Adrien, ¿verdad?

—¡A Chat Noir! —propuso Tom, orgulloso. Aun le tenía fe a su Marichat.

—¡Adrien es el mejor para nuestra hija! —exclamó Sabine sonriendo.

—¡Marinette necesita alguien que cuide de ella! —dijo, enseñando sus músculos—. Alguien con fuerza...

Sus padres eran unos traidores. Pero, bien podría usar esa traición a favor de ella.

—Aun no sé —dijo con mucha duda— Creo que el que tenga más atenciones conmigo, será el ganador del corazón de su dulce y tierna hija... —sobreactuó—. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a comer algo...

Y tras sus palabras dejó a sus papás solos. No los había visto, pero sabía que ambos apostarían... Eran muy amorosos entre ellos, eran su ship favorito del mundo mundial, pero también sabía, que bajo todo ese amor había dos seres muy competitivos...

Su mamá se encargaría de deshacerse de Chat Noir y su papá de Adrien...

Y ella, solo tenía que sentarse a observar cuando resistía el chico en quererse acercarse y no es que no lo quería, claro que sí, lo amaba, pero tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos. No todos los días te enteras que tu Crush tiene un crush contigo, pero te rechazaba por ti misma, y tú lo rechazabas por el mismo...

¡Al diablo!

Ya mañana vería lo que haría con Adrien, Chat Noir, Aspik, Snake Noir o como quisiera llamarse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Y les traje otra actualización antes de tiempo por el gran apoyo que ha tenido esta locura!

Me preguntaron por qué los papás de Marinette estaban en contra de Adrien y fue como *foco encendido* Me iluminé...

Tengo dos capitulos ya planificados, veré cuando los publico jijiji xD

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que Si, Marinette está enamorada de Adrien, no es que no lo está. Solo que esta shockeada aun, y sabemos como es ella cuando él la ronda normalmente... Imagínense ahora que si hay sentimientos involucrados por parte de él también... ¡La torpeza se fue a niveles estratosferos xD!

Muchas gracias por los reviews a:

Rebecasz /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ Zara /-/ Neko lila /-/ karen Agreste /-/ MJ Keehl /-/ Hinaru16241 /-/ Merline-Ainsworth /-/ Anonimo /-/ Hkt29 /-/ Dessirenya

.

Aquatic~

22 de Agosto de 2019


	3. Cita a Ciegas (Lado M)

**_¿Otro más?_**

* * *

_**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**_

**_Cita a Ciega (Lado M)_**

* * *

Marinette observó a sus padres con mucha curiosidad.

Aunque todo había estado tranquilo después del desafío a Adrien, porque al parecer el chico se lo habia pensado mejor y ya no la molesto más, _cosa que le dolía, pero no iba a confesar_, sus adorables padres parecían estar tramando algo.

—Hija —Tom al verla se puso de pie, porque parado, creía que intimidaba más a su hija, aunque Marinette pensaba que su papá enojado se veía chistoso. No se lo diría, no quería ser castigada—. Ya tienes dieciséis años y…

—¿Y qué? —preguntó confundida. Aun no era mayor de edad para que la echaran de la casa. ¿O es que querían que busque un trabajo parcial para que reponga la porcelana china que rompió por jugar a la gallinita ciega con Manon?

—Como ya tienes dieciséis y aun estas soltera, tu padre y yo hemos decidido organizarte una cita a ciegas —comentó Sabine finalmente, mirándola con malicia. Oh sí, su tierna madre guardaba rencor por su jarrón destruido.

—¿Cita a ciegas? —¿Qué rayos pensaban sus padres? ¡Aún era una niña que jugaba con muñecas! Que ellos estuvieran de novios desde los trece años, no era culpa de ella.

—Sí —afirmó Tom una vez más—, debido a que no podemos escoger entre Adrien y Chat Noir, hemos decidido buscarte una tercera opción.

Marinette se maldijo internamente.

—¿Tercera opción? —confundida, llevó su mano a la frente para masajeársela—. ¿Me están diciendo que buscaron a otro chico para que yo saliera con él?

—¡Sí! —afirmó Sabine— Y éste nos gusta a ambos…

—¿Y por qué les gusta? —Marinette estaba haciendo un repaso mental de todos los clientes frecuentes de sus padres. ¿Cuál sería de ellos?

—Porque nos ganó a los dos en una partida de _Ultimate Mecha Strike _—le indicó Tom, llevando la mano a su pecho—. Le dijimos que antes de presentarte contigo, tenía que ganarnos y lo hizo.

Marinette parecía más interesada, al menos el chico podía jugar videojuegos… Mientras no sea su compañero Max, ella estaría bien.

—¡Ok! —afirmó, ella era soltera después de todo. ¿Qué podría pasarle al pobre chico si se cruzaba con Chat Noir? La escena que se le formó en la cabeza, era aterradora, la sacudió para volver a ver a sus papás—. Si salgo con él, ¿seguirán espantando a Adrien y a Chat Noir? —ambos padres afirmaron—. Bien, que venga el chico tercera opción.

El día sábado tenía a Marinette vistiendo una blusa rosada de vuelos sin hombros, una falda blanca de puntos rosados, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de una calza blanca y sus clásicas balerinas rosadas, esperando a las afueras de la panadería sujetando de la correa del bolsito, donde Tikki se escondía, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Estaba con mucha curiosidad, ¿Quién sería el chico que sus padres quieren presentarles?

—¡Marinette! —escuchó detrás de ella y cuando giró sobre sus pies, en un bello traje de tela escocesa oscuro y camisa blanca se encontraba Adrien Agreste.

Al ver su sonrisa y la rosa de sus manos comprendió todo al fin…

Sus padres la habían traicionado una vez más…

—Te lo dije, My lady —dijo acercándose a ella —. Éste es un desafío que no pienso perder, aunque tenga que jugar chueco.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Primero había pensado escribir la parte de Adrien, pero agregué la parte de Marinette para hacerlo más interesante xD

La cita vendrá después de que suba el lado A de esta Cita a Ciegas. ¡No se la pierdan! Veamos quien gana en este reto de Torpeza vs Adrien Agreste.

.

¡Gracias por sus reviews a...

laurenImprincess /-/ princessqueen /-/ nicollnara94 /-/ Adrinette Love /-/ SeleneKou13 /-/ Hkt29 /-/ mkcntkami /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Peaches Kay /-/ Dessirenya

.

Aquatic~

23 de Agosto de 2019


	4. Cita a Ciegas (Lado A)

Abajo el rinconcito...

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**

**Cita a Ciegas (Lado A)**

* * *

Chat Noir estaba en la oscuridad de la noche, sentado sobre el techo del colegio observando hacia el balcón de Marinette. La verdad es que no la entendía para nada.

Cuando se enteró de que la chica de coletas lo había puesto a competir consigo mismo, se sintió confundido, pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y comprendió que realmente era muy afortunado. Pero, Marinette no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. ¿Sobre vivir a su torpeza? ¡Por favor! ¿Es que no ha visto la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que interceder para que no se dé su rostro contra el suelo? ¿O las veces que fue víctima de su yo-yo? Él ya sobrevivía a su torpeza siendo amigos… salvo caso que…

Haciendo memoria recordó las ocasiones en cuando se le acercaba de repente, Marinette siempre terminaba saltando y botando todo lo que tuviera en las manos o chocándose con lo que tuviera atrás…

—¿Seré su potenciador de torpeza? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Como sea, vio a los dos padres de su amiga en la panadería y decidió darles una visita. Primero tenía que saber porque ninguno de los dos, le daba chance a Adrien. Bajó del techo con sumo cuidado y sin ver a nadie a su alrededor, cruzó hacia la panadería.

No sabía si era la hora o que él estuviera ahí, pero ambos padres de Marinette lucia sorprendidos.

—¿Hice algo para faltarles el respeto? —preguntó con la voz más penosa posible, casi rayando en el límite de víctima. ¡La ventaja de tener que hablar siempre con ese tono con su padre!

—Bueno —Tom se miró con su esposa sin saber que decir.

—¿Es por las flores que puse en el balcón de Marinette? ¿O por los chocolates? —preguntó, viendo como la confusión se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos adultos— Sé que la panadería también se dedica a los chocolates, de verdad, no quise faltarles el respeto dándole chocolates de otro lado….

—Espera un momento —Sabine se acercó al rubio mirándolo fijamente—. Estas diciendo que, ¿ambos pretendientes de mi hija, eres tú? —Adrien afirmó. Al ver la mirada enfadada que se daban los padres de Marinette, quizás debía sentir miedo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo sentía.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esa muchachita astuta —se rio sin humor, Tom acercándosele a Adrien—. ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos con nosotros?

—Pero, Marinette…

—Ella no está —dijo Sabine, observándolo ya como su futuro yerno—, se quedó en lo de Alya, ¿qué dices?

—¡Claro!

—¡Si nos ganas, te ayudaremos con nuestra hija!

Adrien sonrió a más no poder con esa propuesta.

—¡Vengan los controles!

…

Ese sábado se levantó con más energías que nunca, las necesitaba, porque había estado tan emocionado que se olvidó de un paso importante.

El permiso de su padre.

Aun así, se vistió con una polera blanca, un pantalón negro y un buzo con capucha también negro con detalles blancos en los bolsillos.

Se miró al espejo e ignorando los chistes de su Kwami, lo metió en la capucha para ir por el bendito permiso… aunque ya podía escuchar el «No»

—No —¿vieron?

—Pero, padre —protestó Adrien—. Es muy importante esta salida para mí, es mi primera cita.

—Espera, ¿dijiste cita? —el rubio afirmó con decisión.

—Sí, cita —respondió—. Ella no quiere nada conmigo, así que sus padres me ayudaron para que acepte una cita conmigo hoy.

—¿Quién en este mundo no quería salir contigo? —ya le había pegado en el orgullo de padre, eso era bueno, ¿no?

—Marinette —respondió, bajando la mirada, fingiendo mucha tristeza—. Me está costando mucho que me acepte, quizás no quiere que la gente piense mal de ella, por su sueño.

Gabriel lo miró fijamente, podía entender lo que decía su hijo, quizás él podría pensarlo, pero ahí a rechazarlo, eso no era posible.

—Bien —dijo, finalmente—. Puedes ir, nadie rechaza a un Agreste.

—¡Gracias! —dijo con una reverencia, aunque por dentro estaba eufórico y solo quería saltar.

—Pero… —apretó los ojos antes de observar de nuevo a su padre— ¡Nathalie!

—Sí, señor —la mujer de lentes no tardó en aparecer ¿estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta? La sonrisa que pretendía ocultar era muy obvia.

—Trae lo último de mi colección formal juvenil —volvió a mirar a su hijo—. Ningún hijo mío irá a una primera cita vestido como pandillero, cualquiera pensaría que tienes escondidas latas de pintura en tu capucha.

«Realmente tengo un Kwami» pensó, pero no le diría eso.

Ya vestido con un traje escoces negro y blanco de dos piezas y una camisa blanca, se encaminó a su esperada cita.

Cuando llegó y la vio, estaba preciosa y por el espanto en su mirada celeste, sus padres no le habían dicho nada. Sonrió para sus adentros. No había nada que él no pudiera aprender, podía conseguir manejar cualquier instrumento o deporte sin ninguna dificultad, y sobrevivir a Marinette, no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

.

* * *

**El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

_¡Buenos días!_

Hoy el rinconcito es para aclarar un punto importante, por un mensaje que me llegó, ya que no pude respondérselo directamente, pero que quizás a alguno de ustedes le responda alguna duda.

Primero, al inicio de esto puse que sería un fic sin pie ni cabezas para que sepan que si esperan leer algo bien estructurado éste no es el fic. Es un fic tirando a la satira, a la burla de la relación de estos, donde lo que se busca es imaginar algo totalmente desquiciado que a la mayoría de la gente le saca una sonrisa. Esos mensajitos de "Me alegraste el día" "Me hizo reir mucho" "Me atoré de la risa" a mí, me hacen muy feliz. Porque con estas palabras raras, estoy animando a alguien.

Segundo, con respecto a Memorias, también lo explique en el fic, estaba basado en una canción y en una escena del dorama que estoy viendo. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza, ¿qué pasaría si Fu les dice que tienen que olvidar todo lo que vivieron como Ladybug y Chat Noir por que les afecto personalmente la batalla? Podría hacer una continuación explicándole, pero esos fics, de una escena suelta, no queda bien si le entro a meter más. Solo quería pagar la vuelta de mano al fic de Mich Rangel y lo conseguí, me di por ganada.

Tercero, por lo general soy una autora que le gusta hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes masculinos y donde el personaje femenino es el que lleva la historia, ya sea equivocándose, manejando situaciones, etc. Estoy tan acostumbrada a leer fics/libros donde los protas deja la escoba y la protagonista es la sumisa que tiene que aceptar todo lo que él tipo le hace y perdonarlo... y nop. En mi caso me gusta que ellos también soporten, que ellos también sean lastimados y den la oportunidad de sanar y perdonar. Sé que a muchos no le gusto el final de Viaje de Sanación, pero si los papeles hubieran sido al revés, si Adrien hubiera hecho todo eso con Marinette, muchos hubieran estado rogando porque ella lo perdone... ¿A qué no?

En fin, Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o consultarme con respecto a estas situaciones, no hay problema, puedo responder PM, puedo responder Twitter, donde uso el mismo nombre que en esta cuenta "Aquaticwhisper" o en Facebook con mi página "Los Castigaré en el nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" (Sí, creo que tengo que acortar el nombre xD)

Ya, volvamos a este fic...

¡Llegue a los 40 reviews! Muchas Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia desquiciada.

¡Y ahora ya vieron lo que pasó, Adrien les dio a entender a los padres de Marinette, que su linda hija los engañó, por eso estaban enojados en el capitulo anterior!

Se viene la cita, tengo uno en el colegio, otro en la panadería. Y creo que quizás lo corte en la actualización 10. Para no alargarlo mucho.

Gracias a:

Merline-Ainsworth /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Airin /-/ karen Agreste /-/ princessqueen /-/ Hkt29 /-/ tsubasa23 /-/ Neko lila /-/ Chica Cuervo /-/ Zara /-/ SeleneKou13 /-/ Rebecasz /-/ KasuAlecita /-/ Tecupi /-/ Hinaru16241

.

¡A partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán más esporádicas, tengo que terminar la parte del presente de C'est La vie!

.

Aquatic

.

24 de Agosto de 2019


	5. Cambio

_**Volví...**_

* * *

_**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**_

**_Cambio_**

* * *

Adrien abrió la puerta del baño y, al percatarse que no había nadie, dejó salir a Plagg. El Kwami observaba a su portador con una sonrisa divertida, mientras trataba de quitar el batido de fresa que la adorable Marinette había dejado caer sobre su chaqueta.

—¿Ya te vas a rendir? —le preguntó, Adrien observó a su Kwami y negó rotundamente, para luego quitarse la chaqueta y abrir el grifo para quitar los trocitos de frutilla de ésta.

—Claro que no, además esto fue accidental —comentó, ladeando la sonrisa. La pelicula que habían visto dejó tan emocionada a su compañera que mientras le contaba, con gestos de sus manos, lo que sintió ante cada escena, le pegó sin querer a la bombilla de su batido, tirándoselo encima y, cuando quiso ayudarlo a limpiarse, terminó por botar el de él también—. No fue como las palomitas durante la pelicula que claramente estaba tratando de actuar. ¿Es que no viste su mirada cuando no pudo terminar de disfrutar su batido? Fue demasiado para mí.

Plagg resopló fastidiado.

—¿No te vas a aburrir? —Adrien volvió a negar, admirando como el agua dejaba nuevamente oscura su chaqueta. La estrujó un poco y la dobló. Se miró en el espejo del baño, desabrochándose los primeros dos botones de la camisa y arremangándose ambas mangas hasta el codo.

—Puedo ganarle a Marinette —se dijo con toda la decisión del mundo.

—Ni tú te la crees —respondió Plagg, ganándose una mirada odiosa de su portador. Quien lo metió entre los dobleces de su chaqueta para salir del baño.

Marinette estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa que ya una dependiente del lugar había limpiado. Ladeó la sonrisa al verla tan indefensa, su instinto se activaba cuando la veía así. Pues a diferencia de la Ladybug que todo lo podía, Marinette era tan adorable.

Volvió hacia el puesto de batidos por otros dos y luego, regresó hacia donde estaba la chica, golpeó la mesa como si fuera una puerta esperando porque lo mirara.

—Soy un desastre, Adrien —dijo levantando la mirada y sintiendo como las mejillas se le sobrecalentaban. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo este chico cuando fue al baño? Observó como se había desprendido de algunos botones de la camisa y apoyaba el codo en la mesa para sostener su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Eres un desastre muy bello —respondió sonriendo, haciendo que Marinette volviera a bajar la cabeza, pero estaba vez ocultándola con ambos brazos.

—No es justo —protestó.

—¿Qué no es justo? —ante la pregunta, la chica lo miró enojada— ¿qué?

—La idea era que tú sobrevivieras a mí, pero a este paso soy yo la que está sobreviviendo a ti.

—Oh —el chico cambió de posición, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa para apoyar su rostro en los puños—, ¿mi estimada princesa quiere sobrevivir a Adrien Agreste? —preguntó divertido, notando como las mejillas de Marinette aumentaban el tono rojo.

—Te odio —protestó la chica, volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

—Tú sabes que no —respondió emocionado.

.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rincon de la que escribe:**

Ando rabiando con lo que quiero hacer en el capitulo 7 de C'est La vie xD Así que necesitaba algo light y recordé que tengo esto ;)

La verdad me tiene sorprendida la cantidad de reviews que tuvo xD Ni mis long fics les va tan bien, ¿les gusta más la comedia, verdad? xD

¡Gracias a Zara - tsubasa23 Merline-Ainsworth - Guest - laurenlmprincess - karen Agreste - Rebeca sz - Hkt29 - Tecupi - TheBlacKat - Hinaru16241 - KasuAlecita - Arashi Shinomori - SeleneKou13 - Neko lila - harmonystar - Lux - Dessirenya - Guest - Mieruko - Heavenly1108

.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Aquatic~

12 de Octubre de 2019


	6. Fin del Juego

Como que ya no sé que hacer con este fic, así que lo terminaré aquí... Después de esto, queda una escena chica a modo de epilogo ;)

Publicado: 19 de Noviembre 2019

.

.

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**

**Fin del Juego**

* * *

Marinette tenía un gran problema en la escuela.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió aquella tonta idea de retar a Adrien? ¿Por qué quiso castigarlo por haber expuesto las identidades civiles entre ellos? Debió simplemente atarlo en la torre Eiffel una tarde de cabeza y listo. Pero no, quiso hacer un juego que estaba perdiendo por goleada.

Realmente, no esperaba que el chico se tomara tan literal el tema de sobrevivir a su torpeza, al punto de ser capaz de revelarse ante sus padres. Esperen, ahora que lo pensaba, ¡No estaba mal retomar la idea principal de ir a atarlo a la torre Eiffel!

El tema de sus padres era algo que la fastidiaba porque al obtener el favor de ambos, lo tenía metido en la panadería a cada rato, haciendo que su torpeza empeorara a la hora de atender a los clientes. ¿Por qué la castigaban así? Si ella no molestaba a nadie y encima tenía que ser sumamente cuidadosa para que nadie captara que tenía dieciséis seres mágicos ocultos en su habitación.

En fin, ese día fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que Adrien en había dicho en clase que estaba intentando conquistarla, aquello solo empeoró el ánimo de la sala, pues, aunque la mayoría estaba feliz, dos personas habían conseguido opacar la alegría del resto.

Y dicho y hecho, el resto del día fue insufrible para ella por culpa de Chloé y de Lila. Varias veces la habían tratado de atacar, o de decirle cosas que sabían que la iban a lastimar, pero curiosamente nunca llegaban a conseguirlo porque, como si fuera el chico protector que es, tras el antifaz, Adrien había conseguido un sexto sentido a la hora de cuidarle las espaldas, haciendo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que estaba siendo imposible contenerse a su intento de conquista.

¡Si no conociera a esas dos arpías, pensaría que están ayudándolo en su plan de conquista!

Pero no, solo era ella, Marinette sobreviviendo a sus enemigas y sobreviviendo al chico que amaba, porque cada vez que lo sentía tan cerca quería mandar al diablo todo lo que creía y simplemente dejarse llevar.

Resopló con fastidio bajando las escaleras que la llevaban a la salida del establecimiento cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe, pero nunca llegó, al contrario, percibió esa colonia cara mezclada con el olor del camembert, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada verde del chico que, con la sonrisa ladeada, la había tomado en brazos para evitar la caída.

Marinette, de pronto, fue consciente que seguían a los pies de la escalera, con el resto de los estudiantes mirándolos confundidos y hasta expectantes por aquella escena. Quiso bajarse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

—Sabía que no tardarías en caer en mis brazos, princesa —dijo, guiñándole el ojo derecho—, pero que tu torpeza le haya conducido a eso, es algo muy bello teniendo en cuenta nuestro desafío…

—Bájame —le pidió, tratando de quitarse de sus brazos, pero él seguía sin permitírselo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera más fuerza que ella? ¡No era justo!

—No, hasta que digas que me amas…

—¡Te he dicho que te odio! —dijo, volviendo a intentar bajarse, pero solo consiguió que el chico la pusiera sobre su hombro izquierdo— ¡Adrien! —protestó, roja al ver como la gente los miraba murmurando entre ellos.

—Puedo ser muy insistente, princesa… —le dijo—. Ya he demostrado que puedo sobrevivir a tu torpeza, ahora debes cumplir con tu palabra.

Marinette aspiró profundamente y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

—Está bien, bájame para que pueda decírtelo mirándote a la cara…

—Muy bien —Adrien la bajó y en cuanto, Marinette tocó el suelo con sus pies, salió corriendo en dirección a la salida— ¡Marinette! —protestó.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —gritó, mientras dejaba el colegio para irse a ocultar a su hogar, pero lejos de enojarse, el chico suspiró negando con la cabeza. Si ella quería jugar, entonces jugarían al gato y al ratón.

…

Marinette pasó el resto del día, oculta bajo sus sábanas, pues no quería ni ver a Tikki, quien la había regañado por su comportamiento tan infantil y le había pedido que se ponga las pilas de una vez por todas antes de que Adrien se aburriera de su ida y vuelta.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella de su inseguridad? Bueno, si era todo culpa de ella.

—¡Marinette! —escuchó la voz de su padre—. A cenar, cariño.

Sin muchas ganas de ir a comer, salió de su cama y caminó hacia la trampilla para bajar a la sala, estaba tan adormilada que no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba sentado con una enorme sonrisa, el chico rubio que la volvía loca, hasta que esté la saludo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

—Tus padres me invitaron a comer —respondió con una sonrisa que le dejó en claro a la chica que se había autoinvitado a eso.

—Adrien dijo que tenía algo que contarnos —dijo, Sabine sirviendo los platos a cada uno, Marinette no le quitó la mirada de encima, mientras sus padres se sentaban para iniciar la comida.

—Bien, Adrien, tú dirás —comentó Tom, cortaron un trozo de carne con algo de brusquedad, lo que consiguió que el chico tragara con dificultad.

—Tranquilos, no es nada malo —dijo, inmediatamente, sacudiendo sus manos frente a él—. Solo quiero contarles de un secreto de su hija —ante aquello, los señores Dupain-Chen observaron a su primogénita con mucha interrogante.

—¿De qué habla Adrien? —preguntó Sabine, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Yo… —miró al chico de al lado, frunciendo el ceño, el movimiento de sus rubias cejas le indicaba que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso si eso era ventilar su secreto.

—Es que Marinette… —dijo Adrien, pero no pudo hablar porque la chica le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Adrien quiere decirles, que ya sabe que lo amo mucho y que quiero ser su novia… —se rio con nerviosismo, soltando al chico que lejos de sentirse incomodo por eso, sus ojos brillaron en realización.

—¡Y eso era lo que quería que les dijera! —exclamó, señalándola con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Pueden aceptarme como uno más de la familia?

Los papás de Marinette estallaron en la euforia por las palabras de ambos jóvenes, pero la de coletas aun no salía de su trance mental. ¿Adrien la había engañado? ¿Chat Noir había derrotado a Ladybug? ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

Pero así era…

Ya entrada en la noche, el guardaespaldas del rubio llegó a recogerlo, Marinette aun observaba enojada a su "novio" quien aún no había quitado la sonrisa victoriosa de sus labios.

—¿No hay un beso para el novio? —preguntó frunciendo sus labios, Marinette solo llevó su mano para que éste terminara besando la palma de su mano— Muy simpática…

—¡Es que no se vale! —protestó—. Me engañaste vilmente.

—Eso es para que veas que realmente estaba dispuesto a todo —la señaló—. Yo puedo sobrevivir a tu torpeza y tú tienes que sobrevivir a mi encanto.

—Ego aparte —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias —sin inmutarse por sus palabras, Adrien la abrazó para poder susurrarle al oído—. Te quiero, Marinette —ante aquellas palabras, todas las murallas de la chica se cayeron, haciendo que también lo abrazara.

—Y yo a ti, pulgoso, yo también a ti.

.

.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí por ahora, gracias a todos por acompañarme aquí y en lo que se me ocurra.

Especial cariño a quienes dejaron reviews en el último capitulo:

Tecupi - Heavenly1108 - Zara - princessqueen - Hkt29 - laurenlmprincess - Emely-nya - karen Agreste - Neko lila - Dessirenya - Rebecasz - Sakura-san1998 - tsubasa23 - dinas'moon'E53 - Arashi Shinomori - Melgamonster - Bonnie.

.

Nos leemos pronto!

.

Aquatic


	7. Extra: Castigo

Esta escena es a modo de Epilogo ;)

Publicado: 19 de Noviembre 2019

.

.

* * *

**Sobreviviendo a Marinette**

**Extra: Castigo**

* * *

En la tranquilidad de la noche parisina…. Chat Noir… estaba colgado de cabezas en la torre Eiffel…

Ladybug observaba desde la cúspide de la torre como colgaba su "novio" que luchaba por liberarse, pero ella no se inmutaba.

—¡No merezco esto, My lady! —protestó el superhéroe.

—¿Estás seguro? —indagó la de ojos celeste, jalando un poco de la cuerda para apretarlo más—. La cena con mis padres, ¿no te recuerda algo?

—¡Qué tengo unos suegros adorables! —dijo divertido, haciendo que Ladybug soltara el yoyo y éste cayera de sopetón, para luego, ser sujetado de nuevo— ¡Eres cruel! —protestó, al borde de una crisis existencial— ¿Qué le dirás a nuestros hijos cuando nazcan? —la joven puso los ojos en blancos—. Aun mejor, ¡me necesitas para que nazcan!

—No necesariamente te necesito a ti…

—No es posible, no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas de novios y ya intentas ser infiel, así no se puede, bichito, así no… —Ladybug no respondió, pero sí movió el yo-yo para que Chat Noir se meciera sobre la nada— ¡Ya, ok, ok, me portaré bien!

—Ya no más maquinaciones ni manipulaciones para conseguir lo que quieres…

—Me la pones difícil…

—¡Chat! —dijo, volviéndolo a sacudir con fuerza.

—¡Sí, sí! —afirmó, cerrando los ojos—. Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, seré un gatito bueno y obediente.

—Bien —confiando en que ya había tenido suficiente, movió su yo-yo para recuperar el cuerpo entumido de su compañero.

—Pensé que moría —comentó, con la mano en su pecho—. ¡Gracias! —tras recuperar la respiración, se acercó a la chica— ¿Ahora, estás más tranquila?

—Algo… —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Puedo besar a mi novia?

—Tal vez —ante aquello el del traje de gato, rio con ganas, para acercarse a la chica y tomarla de las mejillas.

—Tomaré eso como un sí… pero antes —el chico pidió terminar con su transformación sorprendiendo a Ladybug.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mi novia es Marinette, no Ladybug —afirmó con seriedad, causando que finalmente la chica rompiera definitivamente ese vidrio que instauró producto de su mal genio.

—Tienes toda la razón —y tras terminar su transformación, ambos quedaron solos, en la cima de la torre Eiffel, con la luna llena de fondo y ellos, uniendo sus labios en el primer beso de esta nueva etapa.

* * *

.

Y fin xD


End file.
